Vehicles are used in a variety of applications for a variety of purposes. Vehicles may be used for law enforcement activities. Police officers may spend a large amount of time in the vehicle. Officers may spend time in the vehicle using a computer system to process information or generate reports. In other situations, an officer's attention may be directed to observing a particular location or person. As such, the police officer may be distracted and less alert to persons that may be lurking near the vehicle. For example, an officer's attention may be directed to activities occurring in front of the vehicle and may not be alert to potential activities taking place toward the rear of the vehicle. Officers focused on their duties and tasks in the vehicle may be susceptible to harm by persons approaching the vehicle from a direction in which the officer is not monitoring.